Saving You, Saving Me
by silentnoise13
Summary: ONEPARTER. Set after Chosen. After the battle with the First, both slayers have been suffering.. a LOT. No one knows how to help them but what they don't know is, only they can save each other. COMPLETE.


A/N: Underlined 'single quotations' are thoughts, **bold **parts are the song parts, and _italicized _parts are flashbacks/something of the like.

* * *

**Saving You, Saving Me.**

Buffy lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, oblivious to the world around her.

'What is it with me? Why do I keep having these thoughts? And what do those dreams mean? Argh! It's all so confusing!'

"Hey Buffy!" It was Dawn at the door.

Silence from the other girl.

"Um, hello? Little sister here. Kinda worried about older but shorter sister!" she said, giggling.

Silence continued. Buffy was too lost in her thoughts.

'I'm worried about Buffy. She's been too isolated these days. She's been like this since..'

Dawn's thoughts were disturbed as the horrible memory rushed back into her mind. It's been a few weeks since Sunnydale became one huge crater in the Earth.

'It's best if I leave her alone. Maybe she'll come talk to me when she feels like it.'

She returned to her room and turned her computer on, wanting to clear her mind.

'Maybe some music will help..'

* * *

'I know I shouldn't have ignored Dawn. But I need to understand this NOW. I need to know why I keep thinking of _that person._'

A sigh escapes her lips as she leans back into her pillow and closes her eyes.

She could hear the music coming from Dawn's room.

'That girl should really remember that someone lives with her!'

Instead of going into Dawn's room to tell her off, she decides to just stay in her bed, too tired to do anything these days. Silence fills the house as the song finishes and another one starts.

**I talked to you tonight**

**To sort things out the right**

**Way that we used to be**

**When you were still here with me**

'Hey, this stuff isn't bad. It's actually quite tolerable. But then, I remember Faith. Again. It's been weeks since I last saw her but that's not the reason. I remember our relationship, if you could call it that, before the 'bad times'. '

**I wanted you to know**

**If you had loved me so**

**Then why didn't you let me know**

**Coz I didn't want to let you go**

'I always felt like I had this slayer-connection with her. It's not like anything I've ever felt before, it's different with her. We're the Chosen Two, we're the only ones who understand each other. Although we've never exactly been friends, I felt like we were. If not friends, then something more. Maybe she knew it before I did, but I wish she told me. Then things would be different between us now.'

**So why don't you just runaway from here**

**Coz I don't want you to get hurt**

**By me this way**

**You loved me to the point where I was lost**

**And that I couldn't catch you there**

**Right there**

'I abandoned her. I pushed her away coz I was such a coward. She shouldn't have been alone in the fight, but I left her all alone. That's why she turned on us, it's all my fault.'

Tears started falling from Buffy's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Faith." she whispered.

**So just runaway**

**Runaway from here**

**Won't you runaway**

**Runaway from here**

**And I will never know**

**If we could ever go**

**The way that we should be**

**The way that we should be**

'I suck at relationships. It's either me, or it's the people I choose. Most of the time, I think it's me. Actually, maybe it IS me. Either way, every single relationship I've been in has ended in the dust. (pun intended) Faith was the only one I ever really cared about. I enjoyed the times we spent together and I learned how to live a little. But it's too late, I let her down.'

**So why don't you just runaway from here**

**Coz I don't want you to get hurt**

**By me this way**

**You loved me to the point where I was lost**

**And that I couldn't catch you there**

**Right there**

**So just runaway**

**Runaway from here**

**Won't you runaway**

**Runaway from here**

**Won't you runaway**

**Runaway from here**

**Won't you runaway**

**Runaway from here**

**Won't you runaway**

**Runaway from here**

**Won't you runaway**

**Runaway…**

The tears stopped falling but the pain was still evident in Buffy's eyes. She looked so hollow, so empty.

Dawn couldn't help letting a tear fall as she passed by Buffy's room. It pained her to see Buffy like this again. Everyday it was the same routine. If Buffy didn't open up to her now, she wouldn't know what to do.

"Mom? Why aren't you here when I need you? When Buffy needs you.." she whispered.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by and Buffy went through the same cycle each day. It was tearing Dawn apart to see her sister in such a wreck. The rest of the Scooby Gang were affected too.

After some time, Dawn decided to act upon her instincts. Lately, she's been observing Buffy a lot. When Buffy has those "depression attacks" and starts crying, she whispers some things. But Dawn can't always hear it. Tonight, she will execute her plan.

'She'll kill me, but I have to do it.'

* * *

Buffy was showering when Dawn went inside her room.

'Where will I put it? Where will I put it? No, not there. Too obvious. Not there either, it won't work. Grr! Oh! There, perfect!'

She put the mini tape recorder inside Mr. Gordo, knowing full well that Buffy uses him to comfort herself at night.

She quickly left the room. Just as she was walking out, Buffy came out of the bathroom.

"Dawn? What were you doing in my room?" she asked inquisitively.

"Me? O-oh nothing. I was looking for you. The Scoobs wanted to know if you wanted to go clubbing with us tonight." she replied.

"Oh. Tonight? Um, sorry Dawnie. I don't really feel up to it. Please tell the rest of the gang I'm really sorry."

"Aw, Buffy. They really wanted you to go. And besides, I've missed you a lot too! You haven't been hanging out with us, you rarely talk to me.. Hell, it's like you're just existing instead of living. Please, please return to your normal self." Dawn said, as a few tears escaped from her eyes.

"I know, Dawnie." she pulled her sister into a hug. "I'm really sorry. I'm just so lost and confused right now. Don't worry, I'll try to fix this."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now, go. Don't worry about me so much, I'll be fine. Okay?"

Dawn nodded.

"I love you, Dawn."

"Love you too."

The sisters returned to their respective rooms.

* * *

Later that night, Dawn fidgeted in her bed, worrying about the consequences of her actions.

'Oh, crap! I shouldn't have done that. What if Buffy finds that tape recorder? You know, with her slayer sense and all. And what if she DOES find it, what will she do to me? Oh.. Please don't let her find it!'

After laying still for a few seconds to contemplate the possibilities, she stood up with excess energy to waste. Wanting to calm her nerves, she listened to some music. The song rang through the house, affecting Buffy as well.

'Oh! Dawn's listening to music. AGAIN. Just when I'm about to fall asleep.'

Standing up to tell Dawn to turn it down, she suddenly stopped. The lyrics seem to strike her, or rather, her heart.

**I didn't mean it when I said**

**I didn't love you so**

**I should have held on tight**

**I never should have let you go**

The tears started falling again and she returned to her bed.

'Why? Why did I push her away when all she wanted was to be friends? Why did I deny her that? I know she felt something, with all those innuendos, and I wish she was still here right now bantering with me wriggling those eyebrows.'

Simultaneous sighs were heard from _BOTH _slayers.

* * *

Faith, closing her eyes to focus on that one image burning in her mind. It was who she always thought of, inside that 8 by 10 cell. Buffy.

'God, B. Don't you know how much I miss you and how much I want to get out of this hell hole? But I had no choice. They only released me because I was 'needed'. Now that the 'needing' is over, they sent me right back to this shit hole of a place. Of course, it ain't all that bad, but being with you would be better. Much better.'

* * *

**I didn't know nothing**

**I was stupid, I was foolish**

**I was lying to myself**

'I shouldn't have lied. Why was I so afraid? I was too proud, too cautious of my reputation. I wish I was more like you, Faith. Not giving a care about the world and its worries. Just doing what you want when you want it. I wish I could be as brave as you.'

**I couldn't have fathomed**

**I would ever be without your love**

**Never imagined I'd be sitting**

**Here beside myself**

'I always felt comfortable around you but I never admitted it to myself. I guess I didn't know what I had 'til it was gone, huh? I'm so stupid.'

**Guess I didn't know you**

**Guess I didn't know me**

**But I thought I knew everything**

**I never felt**

**The feeling that I'm feeling**

**Now that I don't hear your voice**

**Or have your touch or kiss your lips**

**Cause I don't have a choice**

**Oh what I wouldn't give**

**To have you lying by my side**

**Right here cause baby

* * *

**

'You were such a know-it-all. Little Miss Perfect, Buffy Summers. But if you really knew anything, you should've know I loved you. I loved you so much, B. I may be tough-girl Faith but that's not who I want to be with you. I want to be me, I want to show you the real me. Maybe then, you can accept me.'

Faith shut her eyes, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill. She wiped her wet eyes on the sleeve of her shirt.

'God, what is this girl doing to me? I'm turning into a damn softie! I was about to fuckin' CRY!'

* * *

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back, baby, please cause**

**We belong together**

**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place**

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh, baby, baby**

**We belong together**

'What the hell is with this song? It's stealing all my lines! But it's true. Faith, if you were here, that's probably what I'd tell you. I was only strong because you were there. I wanted to be strong for you. At the same time, you were my pillar whenever things got bad. I leaned on you, appreciating your support. Now, I don't have anyone to be strong for. Also, I don't have my pillar anymore. I wish you were back here, with us. Then you'd have a real life. Coz we're the Chosen Two, we're meant to be together.'

Some more tears fell and Buffy's silent cries were now broken sobs. Her pillow was soaked and she felt so alone.

"At least you're still here for me, Mr. Gordo." she whispered to the stuffed animal as she pulled it into a tight hug.

**I can't sleep at night**

**When you are on my mind**

**Bobby Womack's on the radio**

**Singing to me "if you think you're lonely now"**

**Wait a minute this is too deep**

**I gotta change the station**

**So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break**

**And then I hear Babyface**

"**I only think of you" and it's breakin' my heart**

**I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart

* * *

**

"No matter what I do, I still can't get you off my mind, can I? You've already invaded my heart, why do you have to invade my thoughts as well? I'm going fucking nuts here thinking of you, B!"

Faith gritted through her teeth as she slammed the wall with her fist.

"I can't think, I can't sleep. Thank God for this slayer metabolism or I wouldn't be eating anymore! You're turning me into a nut-job, Blondie. Why did I have to fall for you this hard?"

* * *

**I'm feeling all out of my element**

**Throwing things, crying tryin'**

**To figure out where the hell I went wrong**

**The pain reflected in this song**

**Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside**

**I need you, need you back in my life baby**

"Hell yeah I'm feeling all out of my element. I'm so lost, I can't even find myself. But I know who can. And that's you. You're the only one who knew where to find me when everyone else couldn't. And it'd be your voice I'd answer to. When I was scared, I'd feel safe as soon as you're there. You keep me sane, you keep me grounded, you complete me. Where are you when I need you the most, Faith?"

Buffy sobbed a little more and a few sniffles were heard.

* * *

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back, baby, please cause**

**We belong together**

**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place**

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh, baby, baby**

**We belong together**

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back, baby, please cause**

**We belong together**

**Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place**

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby baby**

**We belong together**

Dawn lay on her bed, listening to the lyrics of the song.

"If only this weren't some stupid love song, I'd say that to Buffy! She's being so stubborn! Argh!" she screamed into her pillow.

Luckily, the music was loud enough to mute her voice.

* * *

'Sunlight? How long have I been asleep? And what time did I fall asleep?'

Buffy looked around her room, bathed in sunlight. Mr. Gordo was right beside her, damp with her tears.

"Oh look, Mr. Gordo! You're all wet coz I cried myself to sleep last night. I'm sorry!"

She hugged her stuffed companion and left the room to take a shower.

* * *

"Dawn, honey? Where are you?" Buffy called as she was making breakfast.

'Funny, she's not making any noise. I'd better go check.'

Walking up the stairs, she noticed Dawn's room was closed.

"Dawn, are you awake? Come on, sweetie, I made breakfast. And this time, it's not burnt!" she said happily.

She knocked and the door swung open, causing her to lose her balance.

"Oh! Buffy, I didn't know you were awake."

"Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Hmm, nope."

"Maybe coz your music was so loud last night!"

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that. What's for breakfast?"

"I made some pancakes and there's orange juice in the fridge."

"Okay, I'll go feed the Dawnster."

"Why? Is the Dawnster hungry?" Buffy said, laughing.

"If you must know, yes. And why are you in such a good mood today?"

Buffy's face showed confusion.

"Actually, I don't know. I guess it's true what they say about crying making problems go away."

"You were CRYING? You could've gone to me!"

"I know, Dawnie, but I'm okay. Now I am, so let's go eat breakfast."

"Okay!"

They went and ate breakfast together for the first time in weeks.

* * *

That afternoon, Buffy left Dawn in the house because she had to "take care of things" with the Scoobs.

Dawn wasted no time in hurrying to Buffy's room.

'I hope that darn tape got something!'

She looked for Mr. Gordo but couldn't find him anywhere!

'Oh, crap. Did Buffy find it? Was that why she was so nice this morning? Uh-oh.'

She searched the room some more until she decided to check the closet.

She pulled the doors open and looked at the top shelf.

"There you are!" she exclaimed.

She grabbed the toy and went to Buffy's bed.

"Eew. You're all sticky. And wet. EEW! This might be Buffy's germs. Gross!"

She opened the zipper and took out the tape recorder. Then she returned Mr. Gordo and headed back to her room.

She rewound the tape and then played it from the beginning.

_-Static-_

'Okay, maybe this is too early for her to say anything. I'll just fast forward it a bit.'

"_..here for me, Mr. Gordo."_

'Finally!'

She could hear faint music in the background.

'That must be my music. Cool!'

No word for Buffy for a while. But then..

"_..Hell yeah I'm feeling all out of my element. I'm so lost, I can't even find myself. But I know who can. And that's you. You're the only one who knew where to find me when everyone else couldn't. And it'd be your voice I'd answer to. When I was scared, I'd feel safe as soon as you're there. You keep me sane, you keep me grounded, you complete me. Where are you when I need you the most, Faith?"_

Dawn dropped the tape recorder.

"Woah! Did I just hear that?"

She rewound the tape a little and played it again.

"_..the only one who knew where to find me when everyone else couldn't. And it's be your voice I'd answer to. When I was scared, I'd feel safe as soon as you're there. You keep me sane, you keep me grounded, you complete me. Where are you when I need you the most, Faith?"_

"Okay, I DID hear that. But was that really Buffy? I need to listen again."

She repeated the process and..

"_..you complete me. Where are you when I need you the most, Faith?"_

"Shit. Is Buffy in love with Faith? This is some serious news. Breathe, Dawn, breathe. I better sit down, I feel dizzy."

She sat and went through what she just found out.

'Okay, now it's confirmed. Buffy misses Faith and she's in love with her. Maybe that's why she's been so depressed lately. I better do something! I have to bring Faith back here. It could get a little getting used to but I can handle it.'

She picked up her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, um can you come over for a while? Make it quick before Buffy comes back."

"…"

"Of course she won't get mad! I think this will actually help."

"…"

"Okay, cool! Thanks, Giles!"

'Phase 1, complete.' Dawn thought.

* * *

"Okay, what is it? What was so important that you had me come down here? And why did you stress that Buffy must not be here at the same time?" Giles asked the younger Summers.

Dawn proceeded to tell Giles what's been going on the past few weeks.

"Are you sure?" he asked when she finished.

"Positive."

"Well, I'm sure I can talk to some of my contacts. Maybe they can help. After all, I've always liked Faith. She seemed like she needed a little guidance."

"Yeah, okay Giles. Let's go! Time's a wastin'." Dawn urged.

"All right, let me fetch my car. I'll wait for you outside."

Dawn wrote a hasty note to Buffy.

-----

_Hey, Buffy._

_Me and Giles are going on a little road trip. Don't worry, I won't do anything you wouldn't do. Let's just say this is your chance for some peace and quiet, some alone time. Enjoy it, though, coz I'll be back soon!_

_Dawn_

_-----_

She went outside, entered Giles' car and they headed for L.A.

* * *

"Hey you! You have a visitor. Move your lazy ass!" the guard yelled at Faith.

'Hm? Who could be visiting me now? Well, it can't be too bad, seeing as no one wants a jump at my throat anymore.'

She walked down the hall and entered the door.

"Booth number 7. You've got 15 minutes."

She nodded and headed to the said booth.

'Oh. It's _them._'

She sat down, picked up the receiver and flashed that cocky grin.

"Hey, G-man! What brings you here? Another apocalypse? Hopin' to bust me out again?"

"Well, no not really."

A frown comes to her face.

"Oh, then what made you come all the way here?"

"Actually, Dawn has something to tell you."

He nodded towards the young girl. She sat down and picked up the receiver.

"Hey, brat! What's the what? Hey, cool! What's that?" she said as Dawn brought out the tape recorder.

"You have to listen to this. I taped Buffy last night. She was having another depression attack or something. Just listen to it. I've been wondering why she's been like that. I think I now know why. And I-we- might have a solution for it." Dawn replied as she slid the tape recorder under the glass partition.

Faith took the recorder and played it back.

"_..Hell yeah I'm feeling all out of my element. I'm so lost, I can't even find myself. But I know who can. And that's you. You're the only one who knew where to find me when everyone else couldn't. And it'd be your voice I'd answer to. When I was scared, I'd feel safe as soon as you're there. You keep me sane, you keep me grounded, you complete me. Where are you when I need you the most, Faith?"_

Dawn couldn't read Faith's face quite clearly. But she decided it was a cross between confusion and shock.

"So, there. I've come up with this answer: Buffy's been acting like this because she misses you a LOT. Maybe she missed you when you ran and got put in jail. Then when you came back a couple of months ago, she remembers how much she missed you. And now that you had to come back here, she didn't know what to do. You know what I think, Faith? I think my loony sister's in love with you."

Faith's mouth opened but no sound came out. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts.

'This is B? And she said what? She loves me? She misses me? Say what! My head's about to explode.'

She took a deep breath.

"Hey, Dawnster, you better not be yanking my chain."

"Why would I do that? We're not enemies anymore, but not exactly the best of friends. Even though, I still wouldn't do something like that. And if this is the way to make my sister happy, then so be it."

"All right! So when am I bustin' out?" Faith said with that shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

"You better ask Giles, hold on."

Dawn passed the phone back to the British watcher.

"Right, we've arranged your papers and you're set to leave tomorrow."

"Woah! That quick? What'd you do, G-man? Bribe 'em or something?" she replied.

"Actually, no. I've reasoned out with them, debating on your behalf."

"Oh cool. Well, time's almost up, Giles. I better go."

"Alright, Faith. You take care."

"You too, G-man. Oh, and thanks."

Giles smiled. The Faith he wanted to see was back.

"No problem. It was our pleasure. But actually, you should thank Dawn."

"I'll do it properly when I get out. For now, thank the brat for me, 'kay?"

He nodded and hung the receiver.

* * *

That night, Buffy was lying on her bed.

'Where could Dawn be? She said she'd be back soon, but when is soon? Oh. I hope this isn't some kidnapping thing. I'll wait 'til tomorrow. If they're not back, I'll round up the gang for a full search.'

She drifted off to sleep easily, feeling better than before.

* * *

'Wow. I'm getting out tomorrow. And I'm gonna be with B! How much better could this get? But wait, I have to prepare for our next meeting. What should I say? "Hey, B! Did ya miss me?" Nah. Maybe I should go with "Hey, B. Any room for a potential friend who wants to start over?" Yeah, I'll go with that. Simple, blunt and none-too-close. Perfect.'

For the first time ever, Faith went to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Dawn, Giles and Faith enter the new Summers' household.

"Nice place." Faith said.

"Thanks, Buffy had it done over a couple of times before she settled on this look." Dawn replied.

Faith smiled, imagining Buffy complaining about the stuff she didn't like.

"Okay, this is the plan.." Dawn started.

* * *

Buffy entered the house.

'Dawn better be home or I'll..'

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard voices in the kitchen.

She headed for the source of the sounds and found Dawn and Giles having a snack together.

"Dawn! There you are!"

"Yeah, I told you I was gonna be gone right?"

"Yes, but I got into mom-mode and started panicking. You're lucky I didn't ask the gang to search for you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Um, Buff, I have to tell you something.." Dawn started as she glanced at Giles.

'Eew! Was that a look? Are they telling me they're together? Eew! Eew! Eew! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts.'

"Okay, what is it?" she asked.

"Well, you kinda need to come with me."

"Okay?"

Dawn dragged her sister outside onto their back porch while Giles remained inside.

"Buff, I'm gonna tell you something that you're probably not gonna like."

Buffy looked at her and nodded for her to go ahead.

"Um, I kinda taped you the other night."

"Taped me? How? Where? Why?"

"Here, listen."

"_..Hell yeah I'm feeling all out of my element. I'm so lost, I can't even find myself. But I know who can. And that's you. You're the only one who knew where to find me when everyone else couldn't. And it'd be your voice I'd answer to. When I was scared, I'd feel safe as soon as you're there. You keep me sane, you keep me grounded, you complete me. Where are you when I need you the most, Faith?"_

Buffy gulped.

"U-um, D-dawnie. I have something to tell you -"

"Actually, you don't. The tape says it loud and clear. You're in love with Faith, aren't you?"

"Well, Dawn, there are things we can't really control. And no matter how wrong it is, our emotions seem to lead us down that path."

"Yeah, I see."

"You don't hate me, do you?"

"Of course not, Buffy. How could I? You're my sister, I'll love you no matter what." Dawn said with a smile.

Buffy pulled her into a hug and tears started pouring out. But she pulled back as quickly.

"Wait, why'd you tape me in the first place?"

"See, I was worried about you. You didn't eat so much, you were always so quiet, kinda dead-ish. It was like you were just here, existing, but not living. And I wanted to find out about it. Whenever I'd pass by your room and saw you crying, you were always whispering something. And I thought that maybe through those whispers, I'd find out what happened to you."

It took time for Buffy to take this all in.

"Okay, I forgive you for now. We'll deal with that some other time. Now that you found out what was wrong, what are you gonna do? I mean, what's your plan? Coz I don't have one."

"Actually, B, I have a plan." a deep husky voice said from the darkness.

"Faith?" Buffy asked.

Faith stepped out from the shadows.

"In the flesh." she grinned.

"Well, that's my plan. And I better go. You have some talking stuff to do. I've done my part, Faith, you do yours. You too, Buffy." Dawn said before getting up to go back into the house.

* * *

"Um, B? You wanna go first?" Faith asked, hoping to make conversation.

"O-oh. Y-yeah. Sure, I'll go ahead."

"Well, you wanna sit down first, be comfy or something?"

"Okay."

They sat down.

"Now, start." Faith said.

"..Honestly, how do I do that? If you were in my shoes, you'd probably feel the same way. You'd be confused and lost about how to start all this."

"If I was in your shoes, I'd be the most beautiful person in the world." Faith said, looking straight into Buffy's eyes. Buffy blushed and looked slightly away.

Faith brought her hand up to Buffy's chin and pulled it a little to make Buffy look at her again.

"Hey, now. We'll have none of that. For all the conversations we've missed and the times we haven't talked, this is the moment to make up for it. This time, I want to be me. I want to show you the REAL me. No walls, no lies. Tonight, you'll see Faith for the first time."

"Are you sure this is what you want? I mean, I want this but I don't want you to feel like you have to do this for me."

"B, I wouldn't do this if I didn't want to. And with all my flirting, my innuendos, you should've gotten the message already."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't into that kinda thing before. And also, not all that bright."

"Huh? ..Oh you mean your door didn't swing that way?"

"Yeah, something like that. Whatever that means."

"Well, now I'm telling you. Ever since I saw you in that alley after I arrived in Sunnydale, I knew you were different. Not just coz you were the slayer. I felt something, and I think it was love at first sight. A cliché as it is, it's true. And ever since then, I started falling for you. Falling for you more and more each day. Until some point that I've fallen so much and there was no one to catch me."

"I-I'm sorry, Faith. If only I'd known, I would've done something. I was just too blind, I couldn't see. God, I'm so stupid." Buffy said, burying her face in her hands.

Faith reached out, cupped Buffy's face and tilted it upwards. She took the blonde slayer's hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"B, it doesn't matter. As long as you're back in my life, I'm five by five. In fact, even better. I love that I'm here, with you. I love that I'm holding your hand and basking in your presence. I love this moment that we're sharing together. And lastly I love you. Nothing, nothing in the world, could ever replace this special time. This is more than I could ever deserve and I'm nothing but thankful for it. You're my world and now I have you in my arms, that's more than I could ever ask for. I'm with the woman I love, holding her hands, looking into her eyes and telling her how much I love her. What else could I want?"

Tears slowly started to fall from Buffy's eyes. Faith wiped it away with the thumb of her hand.

"B, when I say this to you, I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie about that. I want you to believe me. My heart holds nothing but love for you, and I want to show you. So now, I'm ready to let go. I've put all my walls down, I've already told you my feelings. There's one last task left.."

Faith leaned in and placed her lips on Buffy's. This kiss wasn't long and wanting. It was sweet, short and something they've both waited for since the day they first met.

They pulled back from the kiss and Faith pulled Buffy over. She held Buffy in her arms as they looked up at the starry sky. They stayed like that, not one of them wanting to leave the other's presence. After a while..

"Faith?" Buffy whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I love you. I'm sorry I never told you before."

"S'all good, B. Better now than never, right?"

"Right, and thanks."

"What for, B?"

"For saving me from myself." Buffy whispered.

"No problem, I'd do anything for you, babe."

"Babe?"

"Yeah, you're my babe, my baby, my B. You're my world, my life, my way. And no one's gonna take that away from me." Faith whispered.

"Really? I'm glad. Coz the same goes for you, F."

Buffy turned her head to kiss Faith.

Then she broke the kiss and leaned back, feeling the security of Faith's arms around her small body.

'I could stay like this forever.' they both thought.


End file.
